Ramadhan ala Soul Society
by Nummyyumy123
Summary: apa jadinya jika seisi Soul Society menjalankan ibadah puasa ?
1. Chapter 1

Nummy : *_nge getok kentongan* _SAHUR… SAHUUURRRR..HURSA―

**DUAKK..!**

Nummy : bener-bener dah, ada aja cobaan gw buat ngebangunin orang sahur *_geleng-geleng_*

Iin : GILA AJA LOE NGEBANGUNIN SAHUR KAYA' GINI ! bisa-bisa kalo' elo ngebangunin sahur di kuburan, para penghuninya langsung bangkit buat nyekek elo.

Nummy : tapi kan niat Nummy baek buat nge bangunin sahur *_sok imut* _

Iin : baek sih baek, tapi suara elo kaya' toa masjid 10 ekstra speaker

Ichigo : *_tiba-tiba nongol dengan tampang yang super berantakan* _hoy ! nape sih pagi-pagi udah bikin heboh, nge ganggu orang tidur aja.

Iin : tuh dia tuh yang jadi dalang provokator nya *_nunjuk-nunjuk Nummy*_

Ichi : nape sih Yum… ? heran gw sama loe pade padahal adek kakak, tapi nggak pernah bisa akur kaya' kucing sama harimau aja.

Nummy : tau' deh *_cuek*_

Ichi : HOAAAAM… berhubung si author nya masih ngambek, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja kicau-annya di bawah ya…

Nummy : HOY ! siapa yang loe bilang ngambek haaah ? *_bawa-bawa pacul*_

Ichi : tenang neng…

Nummy : tenang-tenang pala' loe peyang…

Ichi : Nummy baik turunin pacul nya ya… kan bahaya, anak kecil nggak boleh bawa-bawa yang begituan

Nummy : GW BUKAN ANAK KECIL… GW ITU UDAH KELAS 2 SMP ! *_ngjer-ngejer Ichi*_

Ichi : !

Iin : jyah si Yummy malah kejar-kejaran, nah baiklah para Readers sekalian yang cantik-cantik, ganteng-ganteng, manis-manis dan pahit-pahit (?) selamat menikmati (emangnya makanan) fic ancur kolaborasi ini…

Ok happy reading minna ^^

**Summary :** apa jadinya jika seisi Soul Society merayakan bulan Ramadhan ?

**Genre :** Humor/Friendship

**Disclaimer : **

tenang bentar lagi Bleach bakalan jadi punya gw *di tabok Tite-Kubo* eh nggak jadi deh, Bleach Cuma punya atuk Tite-Kubo (lho kok atuk ?)

.

.

.

**Cerita sebelumnya …**

**Pasar bedug Soul Society…**

"Nah nyampe deh" Kata Renji sambil ngeliat gapura yang gedenya minta ampun.

"Yakin ini Ren ?" Kata Ichigo yang setengah nggak percaya. Jelas aja nggak percaya wong pasarnya aja mirip sama mall kok.

"Keren juga nih tempat, kapan-kapan gw ajak aja si Rukia jalan-jalan kesini" Kata Ichigo sambil ngeliat-liat kedai-kedai makanan.

"Kantong elo tebel nggak ? Kalo nggak mending nggak usah deh" Kata Renji sedikit mengejek sambil memamerkan duit lecek, kummel, dekil nya yang ada di dompet ( di bacok Renji FC)

"Ya tebel dong wong babeh gw dokter" Kata Ichigo sok menyombongkan babehnya, padahal tempo hari juga ngedumel gara-gara babeh nya.

Dan karena syik ngobrol dengan Renji Ichigo tidak melihat bahwa ada kulit pisang di jalan dan akhirnya kulit pisang itu diinjak, di tambah lagi didepannya ada orang yang lagi bawa kuah gulai panas menggelegak dan akhirnya Ichi benar-benar menginjak kulit pisang tersebut hingga terpeleset seperti gaya orang naek prosotan, dan… menubruk orang yang membawa kuah gulai menggelegak tersebut

**SREKK..!**

**KTUMPLANG ..!**

**DUBRAK ..!**

**BRUKK…!**

"YA ALLAH ICHI…" Tereak Renji ketika melihat si Ichi tenggelam di lautan jeruk nya mang Ganju.

"Renji helep me.." Kata Ichi sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya (soalnya tenggelam sih)

"Jyah, dia-nya malah kelelep jeruk priben ya kiye bocah" kata Renji yang entah mungut dari mana bahasa jawanya.

Kemudian Renji menarik Ichigo dari lautan jeruk tersebut. Dan betapa kaget nya Renji ketika mengetahui sahibnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Yuaampun Ichi… nape loe jadi kaya' jeruk rebus ?" kata Renji kaget ngeliat kondisi Ichigo yang bisa terbilang cukup ancur-ancuran.

"udah ah ! ceritanya entar di rumah aja, sekarang elo tolongin gw dulu" kata Ichi sambil berusaha melepas panci yang sedari tadi terpasang dengan indahnya di kepala jeruknya.

"iya-iya" kata Renji lalu secepat kilat membawa jasad (Ichi : loe kira gw dah mati apa ? dasar author geblek) eh maksudnya membawa Ichi ke kediaman Kuchiki.

Tentunya perjalanan ke kediaman tidak berlangsung mulus karena mengalami berbagai kendala mulai dari Ichi yang perang mulut sama si Renji, si Ichi jejeritan gaje, dan di sangka YAOI oleh masyarakat karena si Renji nge gendong Ichi dengan gaya bridal style (jelas aja di bilang YAOI).

Hingga akhirnya dua manusia yang memiliki kelainan pada warna rambut itu pun sampai di kediaman Kuchiki bersaudara.

"Buruan Ren, badan gw udah mau meleleh" kata Ichigo dengan nada yang di lebay-lebay kan.

"Sabar nape, bawel banget loe kaya' taicho gw aja kalo' lagi setres" kata Renji sambil mengetuk pintu.

Tok-tok-tok-tok

"iya-iya sabar nape sih" Kata Rukia sambil membukakan pintu, dan alangka kagetnya dia melihat cowo'nya sendiri udah kaya' jeruk rebus, plus tampang yang awut-awutan abis.

"OMG… Ichi… nape loe jadi begini ?" jerit histeris Rukia ketika melihat tampangnya ichigo ancur-ancuran, persis banget sama pengamen ato nggak gembel (Ichi : loe bilang apa ? gembel, pengamen ?)

"Buruan dong, berat banget nih" kata Renji yang mukanya udah lemes abis, jelas aja tadi siang kerja di kantor, pulangnya ikut ngerenovasi rumahnya Byakuya, dan apesnya lagi sorenya Ichi minta nganterin ke pasar bedug dah gitu pake' acara kepleset segala' lagi lengkap lah sudah apes nya Renji hari ini.

"Yaudah deh, cepetan masukin tuh Ichi" kata Rukia sambil membukakan pintu untuk Renji. Renji pun mengubur kan (Ichi : gw belom is dead tau) eh ! maksudnya membaringkan Ichi di kamar nya yang bisa terbilang mewah (ya jelas lah, wong di rumahnya Byakuya)

"MAMAKE…. BAPAKE…. NASIP KU SIAL TENAN IKI DINO.." rintih Ichi dengan nada yang super di lebay-lebay kan ketika di baring kan di kasurnya, sementara Rukia dan Renji hanya bisa sweat droped ngeliat si Ichi meraung-raung percampuran antara lebay dan manja.

"nih anak setep kali yak" celutuk Renji yang sekarang malah ngeliat si Ichigo kejang-kejang kaya' anak bayi lagi kena setep.

"mungkin kena gejala penyakit lebay kali Ren" kata Rukia sambil nyari-nyari penyakit Ichigo di buku cerita petualangan kelinci chappy (jelas lah nggak ada wong nyari nya di buku cerita)

"elo mulai ketularan virus gila'nya babeh nye Ichi deh, mana ada penyakit lebay Ruk… Ruk" kata Renji sambil geleng-geleng ngeliat Rukia yang main ceplas-ceplos aja.

Tiba-tiba Ichi diam seketika, dan sejenak Renji dan Rukia pun menghela nafas, jangan senang dulu RenRuki…

Dan tak sampai 5 detik kemudian Ichi kembali meraung-raung, tapi kali ini lebih aneh bin ajaib soalnya dia kaya' anak bayi, ditambah lagi sambil ngisep-ngisep jempol.

"nih anak kaya' nya bener-bener setep deh" kata Renji yang memperhatikan gelagatnya Ichigo yang berubah drastic. Sedangkan Rukia yang telat mikir alias telmi masih aja cengo ngeliat Ichi yang keadaannya udah mengenaskan.

"papa… cucu~" kata Ichi yang meng isyaratkan nya dengan menghisap jempol tangannya pada Renji, sedangkan Renji hanya memandang Ichi dengan tatapan sewot.

"lha nape si Ichi ? kok tingkahnya jadi kaya' bayi sich" kata Ruki yang baru nyadar atas kelainan jiwa nya Ichi (Ichi : berarti gw gila donk)

"heloooo~ jeng… dari mane ajeeeee, dari tadi kale dia udah beginian, elonya aja yang TELMI non" kata Renji yang udah setres berat ngeliat Ichi yang udah naek ke punggungnya si Renji.

"enak aja gw itu nggak telmi Renjooong, tapi gw itu SHOCK" kata Rukia sambil mengeluarkan hujan local yang mengenai muka nya si Renji.

"ngomong sih ngomong… TAPI NGGAK USAH PAKE' KUAH KALEEEE" kata Renji yang udah masang tampang horror buat Rukia.

"he..he…" sedangkan yang bersangkutan malah cengar-cengir nggak jelas sambil membentukkan jarinya menjadi tanda V.

"Mama… papa… endoooong~" kata Ichi yang merengek pada Rukia dan Renji, dan tentu saja itu dibalas dengan doble dead glare dari Rukia dan Renji.

"gila aja kalo' gw musti jadi mamanya" kata Rukia pas ngeliat Ichi ngerangkak ala bayi.

"loe kira gw juga mau jadi babeh nya ? ya enggak lah, NAJIS INGGRIS CUIIIIIIH" kata Renji yang tanpa sadar meludah di karpet kesayangannya byakuya.

" gw punya usul nih" kata Rukia sambil meng isyaratkan pada Renji untuk mendekat

Dan mereka pun merencanakan sesuatu rencana BUSUUUUK, untuk si Ichi.

Apakah rencana tersebut tunggu chapter depan …

Nummy : yay ! chapter 2 selese…

Iin : syukurlah, tangan w dah pengel

Nummy : bukannya yang seharusnya pegel tuh tangan gw ?

Iin : gw kan dari tadi nuci piring, lha elo sendiri malah enak-enakan main laptop, dimana hak gw sebagai kakak man ?

Nummy : itu sih DL

Iin : awas aja loe, kalo' elo sekolah bakalan gw obrak abrik kamar loe

Nummy : nggak takut kaleee, lagian kan kunci kamar ada sama gw

Iin : heh ! sejak kapan kamar loe ada kuncinya ?

Nummy : ya adalah, pake' kunci setang Honda *ngarang*

Iin : baiklah para Readers sekalian yang budiman, cukup sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya sebelum para readers dibuat gila oleh ocehan-ocehan adek saya yang otaknya udah soak ini.

Nummy : apa loe bilang soak ?

Iin : *ngacangin Nummy* baiklah para readers, Cuma satu permintaan saya

**REVIEW PLEASE..!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nummy : HAY… HAY… HAY… MINNA SEMUAAA

Iin : HOY ! kenapa sih di setiap pembukaan elo tuh tereak-tereak gaje, lama-lama telinga gw bisa budeg tau.

Nummy : itu supaya para readers semuanya mau meng review cerita ancur nya kita

Iin : tapi kan nggak perlu beginian malah elo pake' bawa-bawa toa' lagi

Nummy : biarin, biar mirip kaya' orang demo

Iin : dasar ! penyakit gilanya kumat deh

Nummy : btw soal chapter kemaren itu sebenernya saya mau bikin Renji yang kena' kulit pisangnya tapi…

Iin : setelah di teliti, di telaah dan di fahami baik-baik ternyata―

Nummy : Renji tidak cocok, dan di chapter ini akan terjadi penemuan-penemuan hebat abat ini

Iin : betul.. betul.. betul

Nummy : apakah penemuan tersebut chek this out

Iin : kita lanjut cuap-cuap di bawah ya..

**Summary :** apa jadinya jika seisi Soul Society merayakan bulan Ramadhan ?

**Genre :** Humor/Friendship

**Disclaimer : **

tenang bentar lagi Bleach bakalan jadi punya gw *di tabok Tite-Kubo* eh nggak jadi deh, Bleach Cuma punya atuk Tite-Kubo (lho kok atuk ?)

.

.

.

**Cerita sebelumnya …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"nih anak kaya' nya bener-bener setep deh" kata Renji yang memperhatikan gelagatnya Ichigo yang berubah drastis. Sedangkan Rukia yang telat mikir alias TELMI masih aja cengo ngeliat Ichi yang keadaannya udah mengenaskan.

"papa… cucu~" kata Ichi yang meng isyaratkan nya dengan menghisap jempol tangannya pada Renji, sedangkan Renji hanya memandang Ichi dengan tatapan sewot.

"lha nape si Ichi ? kok tingkahnya jadi kaya' bayi sich" kata Ruki yang baru nyadar atas kelainan jiwa nya Ichi (Ichi : berarti gw gila donk)

"heloooo~ jeng… dari mane ajeeeee, dari tadi kale dia udah beginian, elonya aja yang TELMI non" kata Renji yang udah setres berat ngeliat Ichi yang udah naek ke punggungnya si Renji.

"enak aja gw itu nggak telmi Renjooong, tapi gw itu SHOCK" kata Rukia sambil mengeluarkan hujan local yang mengenai muka nya si Renji.

"ngomong sih ngomong… mbak TAPI NGGAK USAH PAKE' KUAH KALEEEE" kata Renji yang udah masang tampang horror buat Rukia.

"he..he…" sedangkan yang bersangkutan malah cengar-cengir nggak jelas sambil membentukkan jarinya menjadi tanda V.

"Mama… papa… endoooong~" kata Ichi yang merengek pada Rukia dan Renji, dan tentu saja itu dibalas dengan doble dead glare dari Rukia dan Renji.

"gila aja kalo' gw musti jadi mamanya" kata Rukia pas ngeliat Ichi ngerangkak ala bayi.

"loe kira gw juga mau jadi babeh nya ? ya enggak lah, NAJIS INGGRIS CUIIIIIIH" kata Renji yang tanpa sadar meludah di karpet kesayangannya byakuya.

" gw punya usul nih" kata Rukia sambil meng isyaratkan pada Renji untuk mendekat

Dan mereka pun merencanakan sesuatu rencana BUSUUUUK, untuk si Ichi.

Dan rencana tersebut adalah…

"Ren gimana kalo' kita bikinin dia obat ?" kata Rukia sambil bisik-bisik tetangga eh ! maksudnya bisik-bisik sama Renji

"Obat gimane kita kan bukan dokter Ruk" kata Renji sambil berusaha menghindar dari Ichigo.

"Kita coba-coba aja Ren, kan bisa jadi penemuan tuh" usul Rukia yang tentunya disambut dengan wajah sumringah oleh Renji. Setelah lama mengusulkan ternyata Renji malah asyik menghayal dan ngacangin si Ruki, karena kesel di kacangin akhirnya si Ruki ngeberaniin negur si Renji dengan berteriak sambil bawa-bawa toa masjid.

"HELLO RENJI… ELO KESAMBET SETAN BABON YAK ?" tereak Rukia yang sambil pake' toak berteriak dengan kepolosannya (Nummy : hoek).

"KESAMBET MBAH MU, gw itu lagi mikir dodol" kata Renji sambil masang tampang horror buat si Ruki, dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara gedoran pintu yang super kuenceng dari seseorang.

"siapa sih tu, nge gedor pintu kira-kira dong nggak tau apa tuh pintu, pintu mahal" kata Rukia yang sewot binti dongkol.

"Ren bukain pintunya gih" suruh Rukia pada Renji yang lagi asyik-asyik ngaso di deket kipas angin.

"loe nggak liat gw lagi sibuk, maen suruh-suruh orang aje. Kalo mau loe aja gih sono" kata Renji yang kesel karena di ganggu ritual santainya oleh seorang mbak-mbak Kuchiki (Rukia : apa mbak-mbak ?)

**DORRR..!**

**DOORRR..!**

**DOORRR..!**

"siapa sih tuh, iya-iya tunggu bentar nape nggak sabaran banget" kata Renji sambil berkacak pinggang.

"oh mungkin tukang syomay,ato tukang kredit karpet kali Ren" kata Rukia sambil membaca sebuah buku kimia.

"ternyata orang kaya punya utang juga ya ?" kata Renji sambil geleng-geleng sambil menggunakan pose se cool mungkin padahal di dalam innernya udah tebar kembang tujuh rupa, loncat-loncat kaya' orang setres, sama nari hula-hula.

"Ren buruan bukain tuh pintu" kata Rukia yang lagi nyiapin dandang.

"iye-iye sabar nape sih" kata Renji sambil terbang menuju pintu ( terbang ?).

Akhirnya Renji pun membukakan pintu tersebut, dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat sosok di depan pintu tersebut. Sosok tersebut bukanlah abang-abang tukang syomay maupun tukang kredit karpet melainkan Byakuya Kuchiki yang tampangnya udah ancur-ancuran persis banget sama mayat yang baru bangkit dari kubur (di cincang Byakuya FC)

"eh ! b… bos saya kirain tukang syomay ato tukang kredit" kata Renji sambil gemeteran + keringet dingin karena melihat muka Byakuya yang super menakutkan.

"TUKANG SYOMAY PALA' LOE SOMPLAK" amuk Byakuya pada Renji, sedangkan Renji yang di bentak malah cengar-cengin gaje yang membuat wajah Byakuya yang tadinya menyeramkan malah berganti dengan dead glare yang mematikan.

Dan akhirnya Renji dan Byakuya pun masuk, dan betapa SHOCK nya mereka ketika mengetahui seisi rumah sudah porak-poranda seperti kena angin tornado dadakan dan ditambah lagi Rukia malah tepar di sudut rumah, dan hal ini tentu saja membuat Byakuya marah stadium akhir.

"MY HONEEYY SIAPA YANG TEGA MELAKUKAN INI PADAMUUU" kata Byakuya dengan nada bicara yang super lebay, hingga membuat author mau muntah.

Sedangkan Renji hanya bersweat droped ria melihat tingkah taichonya yang super OOC tersebut.

Rupanya Rukia bukan tepar melainkan ketiduran, karena nungguin bedug yang tinggal 1 jam lagi tersebut, dan kalau soal rumah yang berantakan mari kita ekspose Ichi yang sedang pake' bankai sambil bertingkah ala anak kecil alias bayi.

"nii-sama kenapa kaya' gitu sih ? kan Ruki nggak apa-apa Cuma tidur aja" kata Rukia yang langsung bangkit dari kubur (di bekuin sama sode no shirayuki) eh maksudnya bangkit dari tudurnya.

"jadi ni ruang tamu gw kenapa bisa berantakan begini ?" kata Byakuya sambil melihat keadaan ruang tamunya yang sangat amat mengenaskan.

"itu nii-sama gara-gara Ichi" kata Rukia memberitahu Byakuya, dan langsunglah menggelegak amarah Byakuya ketika mengetahui yang memporak porandakan ruang tamunya adalah Ichigo.

"GRR.. ICHI… LIAT AJA LOE BAKALAN GW CINCANG SAMA ZENBON SAKURA" kata Byakuya yang ancang-ancang mau ngeluarin golok kesayangannya siapalagi kalau bukan Zenbon sakura.

"nii-sama tenang dulu, si Ichi bukan sengaja ngancurin ruang tamunya nii-sama, tapi dia lagi kena penyakit lebay" kata Rukia sambil ngambil buku cerita petualangan chappy-nya.

"penyakit lebay ?" ulang Byakuya tak percaya atas apa yang baru dijelaskan adik semata juling nya eh maksudnya semata wayang nya.

Kemudian Renji yang sedari tadi asyik ber sweat droped ria akhirnya angkat kaki eh ! maksudnya angkat bicara, dan mulai menjelaskan kronologis kejadian yang menimpa Ichi.

"jadi gara-gara kesiram kuah gulai si Ichi jadi begini nih ?" kata Byakuya yang nunjuk-nunjuk Ichi yang lagi ngisep-ngesep jempol + mainin boneka teddy bear author.

"iya nii-sama, gara-gara kesiram kuah gulai si Ichi tingkah nya jadi kaya' bayi" jelas Rukia lagi, dan tentu saja membuat Byakuya makin mumet setelah seharian kerja, meeting dengan para taicho lain eh ! malah sekarang si Ichi tingkahnya jadi kaya' anak bayi benar-benar hari yang sangat amat menyebalkan pikir Byakuya.

"terus udah di kasih obat belum ?" tanya Byakuya pada Rukia and Renji, dan dengan cepat kedua spesies tersebut menggeleng, dan tentu saja itu membuat Byakuya makin setres.

"kenapa belum di kasih sih ?" kata Byakuya sambil bertolak pinggang, karena encoknya mulai kambuh lagi.

"itu dia bos kita nggak tau obat apaan yang mau kita kasih" kata Renji sambil ngegaruk-garuk kepalanya karena kutuan (disambit sama Renji).

"yaudah lah, kita buat aja obatnya kebetulan gw ada buku obat turun temurun dari leluhur gw" kata Byakuya sambil melenggang menuju perpustakaan yang sangaaaaaaaaaat tua umurnya.

"kok gw nggak tau ya ada buku obat turun temurun dari leluhur" kata Rukia bingung.

"ya jelas lah elo kan anak pungut gimana sih" kata Renji santai, dan tentu saja mendapat sambutan berupa sambitan ulekan cabe sama mbak Rukia.

Dan setelah mendapatkan buku tersebut Byakuya malah asyik-asyiknya joget-joget ala dora the explorer sambil berkata "berhasih berhasi oh ye" dan setelah kembali ke keadaan normal Byakuya pun membawa buku obat tersebut ke ruang tamunya.


	3. Chapter 3

Nummy : HAY… HAY… HAY… MINNA SEMUAAA

Iin : HOY ! kenapa sih di setiap pembukaan elo tuh tereak-tereak gaje, lama-lama telinga gw bisa budeg tau.

Nummy : itu supaya para readers semuanya mau meng review cerita ancur nya kita

Iin : tapi kan nggak perlu beginian malah elo pake' bawa-bawa toa' lagi

Nummy : biarin, biar mirip kaya' orang demo

Iin : dasar ! penyakit gilanya kumat deh

Nummy : btw soal chapter kemaren itu sebenernya saya mau bikin Renji yang kena' kulit pisangnya tapi…

Iin : setelah di teliti, di telaah dan di fahami baik-baik ternyata―

Nummy : Renji tidak cocok, dan di chapter ini akan terjadi penemuan-penemuan hebat abat ini

Iin : betul.. betul.. betul

Nummy : apakah penemuan tersebut chek this out

Iin : kita lanjut cuap-cuap di bawah ya..

**Summary :** apa jadinya jika seisi Soul Society merayakan bulan Ramadhan ?

**Genre :** Humor/Friendship

**Disclaimer : **

tenang bentar lagi Bleach bakalan jadi punya gw *di tabok Tite-Kubo* eh nggak jadi deh, Bleach Cuma punya atuk Tite-Kubo (lho kok atuk ?)

.

.

.

**Cerita sebelumnya …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"nih anak kaya' nya bener-bener setep deh" kata Renji yang memperhatikan gelagatnya Ichigo yang berubah drastis. Sedangkan Rukia yang telat mikir alias TELMI masih aja cengo ngeliat Ichi yang keadaannya udah mengenaskan.

"papa… cucu~" kata Ichi yang meng isyaratkan nya dengan menghisap jempol tangannya pada Renji, sedangkan Renji hanya memandang Ichi dengan tatapan sewot.

"lha nape si Ichi ? kok tingkahnya jadi kaya' bayi sich" kata Ruki yang baru nyadar atas kelainan jiwa nya Ichi (Ichi : berarti gw gila donk)

"heloooo~ jeng… dari mane ajeeeee, dari tadi kale dia udah beginian, elonya aja yang TELMI non" kata Renji yang udah setres berat ngeliat Ichi yang udah naek ke punggungnya si Renji.

"enak aja gw itu nggak telmi Renjooong, tapi gw itu SHOCK" kata Rukia sambil mengeluarkan hujan local yang mengenai muka nya si Renji.

"ngomong sih ngomong… mbak TAPI NGGAK USAH PAKE' KUAH KALEEEE" kata Renji yang udah masang tampang horror buat Rukia.

"he..he…" sedangkan yang bersangkutan malah cengar-cengir nggak jelas sambil membentukkan jarinya menjadi tanda V.

"Mama… papa… endoooong~" kata Ichi yang merengek pada Rukia dan Renji, dan tentu saja itu dibalas dengan doble dead glare dari Rukia dan Renji.

"gila aja kalo' gw musti jadi mamanya" kata Rukia pas ngeliat Ichi ngerangkak ala bayi.

"loe kira gw juga mau jadi babeh nya ? ya enggak lah, NAJIS INGGRIS CUIIIIIIH" kata Renji yang tanpa sadar meludah di karpet kesayangannya byakuya.

" gw punya usul nih" kata Rukia sambil meng isyaratkan pada Renji untuk mendekat

Dan mereka pun merencanakan sesuatu rencana BUSUUUUK, untuk si Ichi.

Dan rencana tersebut adalah…

"Ren gimana kalo' kita bikinin dia obat ?" kata Rukia sambil bisik-bisik tetangga eh ! maksudnya bisik-bisik sama Renji

"Obat gimane kita kan bukan dokter Ruk" kata Renji sambil berusaha menghindar dari Ichigo.

"Kita coba-coba aja Ren, kan bisa jadi penemuan tuh" usul Rukia yang tentunya disambut dengan wajah sumringah oleh Renji. Setelah lama mengusulkan ternyata Renji malah asyik menghayal dan ngacangin si Ruki, karena kesel di kacangin akhirnya si Ruki ngeberaniin negur si Renji dengan berteriak sambil bawa-bawa toa masjid.

"HELLO RENJI… ELO KESAMBET SETAN BABON YAK ?" tereak Rukia yang sambil pake' toak berteriak dengan kepolosannya (Nummy : hoek).

"KESAMBET MBAH MU, gw itu lagi mikir dodol" kata Renji sambil masang tampang horror buat si Ruki, dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara gedoran pintu yang super kuenceng dari seseorang.

"siapa sih tu, nge gedor pintu kira-kira dong nggak tau apa tuh pintu, pintu mahal" kata Rukia yang sewot binti dongkol.

"Ren bukain pintunya gih" suruh Rukia pada Renji yang lagi asyik-asyik ngaso di deket kipas angin.

"loe nggak liat gw lagi sibuk, maen suruh-suruh orang aje. Kalo mau loe aja gih sono" kata Renji yang kesel karena di ganggu ritual santainya oleh seorang mbak-mbak Kuchiki (Rukia : apa mbak-mbak ?)

**DORRR..!**

**DOORRR..!**

**DOORRR..!**

"siapa sih tuh, iya-iya tunggu bentar nape nggak sabaran banget" kata Renji sambil berkacak pinggang.

"oh mungkin tukang syomay,ato tukang kredit karpet kali Ren" kata Rukia sambil membaca sebuah buku kimia.

"ternyata orang kaya punya utang juga ya ?" kata Renji sambil geleng-geleng sambil menggunakan pose se cool mungkin padahal di dalam innernya udah tebar kembang tujuh rupa, loncat-loncat kaya' orang setres, sama nari hula-hula.

"Ren buruan bukain tuh pintu" kata Rukia yang lagi nyiapin dandang.

"iye-iye sabar nape sih" kata Renji sambil terbang menuju pintu ( terbang ?).

Akhirnya Renji pun membukakan pintu tersebut, dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat sosok di depan pintu tersebut. Sosok tersebut bukanlah abang-abang tukang syomay maupun tukang kredit karpet melainkan Byakuya Kuchiki yang tampangnya udah ancur-ancuran persis banget sama mayat yang baru bangkit dari kubur (di cincang Byakuya FC)

"eh ! b… bos saya kirain tukang syomay ato tukang kredit" kata Renji sambil gemeteran + keringet dingin karena melihat muka Byakuya yang super menakutkan.

"TUKANG SYOMAY PALA' LOE SOMPLAK" amuk Byakuya pada Renji, sedangkan Renji yang di bentak malah cengar-cengin gaje yang membuat wajah Byakuya yang tadinya menyeramkan malah berganti dengan dead glare yang mematikan.

Dan akhirnya Renji dan Byakuya pun masuk, dan betapa SHOCK nya mereka ketika mengetahui seisi rumah sudah porak-poranda seperti kena angin tornado dadakan dan ditambah lagi Rukia malah tepar di sudut rumah, dan hal ini tentu saja membuat Byakuya marah stadium akhir.

"MY HONEEYY SIAPA YANG TEGA MELAKUKAN INI PADAMUUU" kata Byakuya dengan nada bicara yang super lebay, hingga membuat author mau muntah.

Sedangkan Renji hanya bersweat droped ria melihat tingkah taichonya yang super OOC tersebut.

Rupanya Rukia bukan tepar melainkan ketiduran, karena nungguin bedug yang tinggal 1 jam lagi tersebut, dan kalau soal rumah yang berantakan mari kita ekspose Ichi yang sedang pake' bankai sambil bertingkah ala anak kecil alias bayi.

"nii-sama kenapa kaya' gitu sih ? kan Ruki nggak apa-apa Cuma tidur aja" kata Rukia yang langsung bangkit dari kubur (di bekuin sama sode no shirayuki) eh maksudnya bangkit dari tudurnya.

"jadi ni ruang tamu gw kenapa bisa berantakan begini ?" kata Byakuya sambil melihat keadaan ruang tamunya yang sangat amat mengenaskan.

"itu nii-sama gara-gara Ichi" kata Rukia memberitahu Byakuya, dan langsunglah menggelegak amarah Byakuya ketika mengetahui yang memporak porandakan ruang tamunya adalah Ichigo.

"GRR.. ICHI… LIAT AJA LOE BAKALAN GW CINCANG SAMA ZENBON SAKURA" kata Byakuya yang ancang-ancang mau ngeluarin golok kesayangannya siapalagi kalau bukan Zenbon sakura.

"nii-sama tenang dulu, si Ichi bukan sengaja ngancurin ruang tamunya nii-sama, tapi dia lagi kena penyakit lebay" kata Rukia sambil ngambil buku cerita petualangan chappy-nya.

"penyakit lebay ?" ulang Byakuya tak percaya atas apa yang baru dijelaskan adik semata juling nya eh maksudnya semata wayang nya.

Kemudian Renji yang sedari tadi asyik ber sweat droped ria akhirnya angkat kaki eh ! maksudnya angkat bicara, dan mulai menjelaskan kronologis kejadian yang menimpa Ichi.

"jadi gara-gara kesiram kuah gulai si Ichi jadi begini nih ?" kata Byakuya yang nunjuk-nunjuk Ichi yang lagi ngisep-ngesep jempol + mainin boneka teddy bear author.

"iya nii-sama, gara-gara kesiram kuah gulai si Ichi tingkah nya jadi kaya' bayi" jelas Rukia lagi, dan tentu saja membuat Byakuya makin mumet setelah seharian kerja, meeting dengan para taicho lain eh ! malah sekarang si Ichi tingkahnya jadi kaya' anak bayi benar-benar hari yang sangat amat menyebalkan pikir Byakuya.

"terus udah di kasih obat belum ?" tanya Byakuya pada Rukia and Renji, dan dengan cepat kedua spesies tersebut menggeleng, dan tentu saja itu membuat Byakuya makin setres.

"kenapa belum di kasih sih ?" kata Byakuya sambil bertolak pinggang, karena encoknya mulai kambuh lagi.

"itu dia bos kita nggak tau obat apaan yang mau kita kasih" kata Renji sambil ngegaruk-garuk kepalanya karena kutuan (disambit sama Renji).

"yaudah lah, kita buat aja obatnya kebetulan gw ada buku obat turun temurun dari leluhur gw" kata Byakuya sambil melenggang menuju perpustakaan yang sangaaaaaaaaaat tua umurnya.

"kok gw nggak tau ya ada buku obat turun temurun dari leluhur" kata Rukia bingung.

"ya jelas lah elo kan anak pungut gimana sih" kata Renji santai, dan tentu saja mendapat sambutan berupa sambitan ulekan cabe sama mbak Rukia.

Dan setelah mendapatkan buku tersebut Byakuya malah asyik-asyiknya joget-joget ala dora the explorer sambil berkata "berhasih berhasi oh ye" dan setelah kembali ke keadaan normal Byakuya pun membawa buku obat tersebut ke ruang tamunya.

"gimana nii-sama udah ketemu buku turun temurunnya ?" tanya Rukia yang lagi nyiapin kolak buat buka puasa.

"udah nih" kata Byakuya sambil nunjukin buku tua bergambar kelinci yang menggunakan pakaian pesulap.

"iiiiih lucu banget, ini buku cerita buat Rukia ya nii-sama ?" tanya Rukia yang udah masang pupy eyes andalannya.

"bukan, ini dia buku turun temurun yang nii-sama bilang" kata Byakuya dengan gaya lebay khas Kuchiki.

Tiba-tiba Renji yang sejak tadi main PS (sejak kapan di SS ada PS ?) langsung nimbrung.

"kok kaya' nya nggak meyakinkan sih bos ?" kata Renji sambil melihat buku yang di pegang Byakuya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Dan tentu saja Renji mendapat sambutan dari Byakuya berupa sambitan bakiak nya hingga Renji dinyatakan KO di tempat.

"terus obat apa yang mau kita buat nii-sama ?" tanya Ruka sambil ngaduk-ngaduk kolak.

"gini Ruk, ada sebuah ramuan obat yang bisa ngembaliin jati diri diri orang tersebut ke aslinya, nah kita bakalan buat ramuan ntu" jelas Byakuya dan hanya di beri respon oleh Rukia berupa 'oh' saja.

"tapi, sebelum itu bagunin dulu gih si Renjong soalnya kita ngebutuhin dia" kata Byakuya cool.

"iya deh nii-sama" kata Byakuya dan Rukia pun membangunkan Renji dengan cara menyiramkan air cucian beras di badannya, dan otomatis Renji pun bangun.

"apaan sih loe Ruk ? gw lagi enak-enak tepar malah loe bangunin" kata Renji udah masang tampang malesss abis.

"heh ! sekarang bukan saatnya kita sante-sante dodol, sekarang kita musti buatin ramuan buat si Ichi" kata Rukia sambil menyeret Renji yang masih males malesan.

"okelah kalau begitu, marilah kita mulai pembuatan ramuan ini" kata Byakuya memulai pembuatan ramuannya.

"bahan-bahanye apa aja bos ?" tanya Renji pada Byakuya yang lagi asyik-asyiknya ber smirk ria.

"hmm.. mari kita lihat bukunya" kata Byakuya sambil ngeliat bahan-bahan yang di perlukan.

"bahannya buntut cecak, sarang laba-laba, capit kepiting, bunga bangke, kadal, tulang ayam, dan terakhir adalah kaos kaki Aizen" kata Byakuya santai.

"WHAAAAAAAATS" jerit histeris Renji and Rukia kompak.

"plis deh jangan lebay. Com nape sih" kata Byakuya yang lagi-lagi menampakkan ke OOC-an nya.

"nii-sama s..serius itu bahan-bahannya ?" tanya Rukia sekilo nggak percaya.

"busset, di jamin orang yang minum entu ramuan pasti langsung tepar" komen Renji sambil merinding disko, karena sambil ngedengerin lagu ajep ajep di I- pod nya yang baru di beli di pasar loak.

"justru itu lah makanya berkhasiat khe..khe…khe…" kata Byakuya di sertai ketawa setan ala Hiruma di Eyeshield 21.

"oke deh dari pada kelamaan mending kita buat aja ramuannya" kata Renji sambil masang celemek.

"hmm.. baiklah mari kita mulai mencari bahan-bahannya dahulu" kata Byakuya santai.

"ok let's go" kata Rukia sambil berlari ke gudang buat ngambil sepeda ontel kesayangannya.

Dan dimulailah pencarian bahan-bahan pembuatan ramuan ajaib tersebut, Renji kebagian nyari buntut cecak, capit kepiting, bunga bangkai dan kaos kakinya Aizen. Sedangkan Rukia kebagian nyari sarang laba-laba, kadal, dan tulang ayam. Dan kalau kita lihat Byakuya eh ! dia malah asyik-asyiknya nonton Anime Bleach di TV.

Dan setelah pencarian bahan-bahan tersebut langsung saja mereka membuat ramuan tersebut, tentunya dengan cara yang sangat mengerikan. Tak terasa tinggal setengah jam lagi mereka berbuka puasa, dan ramuan tersebut telah siap.

"nah selesai semuanya" kata Byakuya nyantai, sedangkan Rukia dan Renji malah tampangnya udah dekil, kucel dan sumpah jorok banget.

"terus apa nih yang musti kita lakuin lagi bos ?" tanya Renji sambil ngipas-ngipas pake' daon bunga bangke.

"undang seluruh taicho buat buka bareng di sini" kata Byakuya enteng.

"sekarang bos ?" tanya Renji lagi pada Byakuya yang lagi asyik-asyik nonton Anime Bleach.

"enggak seratus tahun lagi, ya sekarang lah" kata Byakuya sambil masang muka yang super angker.

Dan secepat kilat Renji pun langsung ngacir untuk mengundang para taicho di Gotei 13.

Sedangkan Rukia malah asyik-asyik membuat kolak, dan tanpa sadar memasukkan setengah ramuan ajaib tersebut kedalam kolak yang akan di hidangkan untuk para Taicho.

Tiba-tiba Byakuya menyuruh Rukia untuk memberikan ramuan ajaib tersebut kepada Ichi yang lagi tidur pules di kamarnya.

Setelah meminumkannya alhasil Ichi memang sembuh, dan kembali ke sifat aslinya yaitu songong dan sok jago (di caplok Ichigo FC) dan tidak lama setelah itu datanglah taicho-taicho dari mulai Divisi 1 sampai 13 tentu saja Byakuya yang tadinya asyik nonton malah ngacir buat nyambut para taicho tersebut.

"eh udah dateng ya, mari masuk" kata Byakuya yang memasang senyum yang dimanis manisin kaya' dikasih gula batu 4 ton.

"eh makasih Kuchiki-taicho" kata taicho-taicho lain, dan tidak di sangka-sangka Renji juga mengundang wakil-wakil kaptennya juga.

Dan akhirnya beduk pun tiba langsung saja Rukia menghidangkan kolak buatannya kepada manusia-manusi yang ada di kediaman Kuchiki tersebut. Dan taicho berserta wakil-wakilnya memakannya dengan sangat lahap hingga se mangkok-mangkoknya pun raib.

Bagaimanakah nasip para taicho beserta wakil-wakilnya yang malang tersebut setelah memakan kolak tersebut ?

tunggu chapter depan…

Nummy : BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA * ketawa-ketawa gaje*

Iin : mulai lagi deh gila' nya

Renji : *tiba-tiba nongol* HOY AUTHOR GEBLEK nape loe bikin gw apes di sini nih ?

Nummy : *masih ketawa-ketawa gaje* itu sudah dari naskah skenarionya Ren..

Renji : nih author doyannya bikin para chara sial mulu' deh di fic

Iin : baru tau ya loe, dirumah lebih parah Ren, gw sebagai kakak aja angkat tangan soal nih bocah

Renji : ah ! masa' sih ?

Iin : beneran, masa' pas buka sarung gw di taroh di atas lemari

Renji : bener-bener adek yang durhaka *geleng-geleng*

Nummy : itu kan salahnya elo sendiri kak, ngapain loe nyomot bakwan gw

Rukia : tobat deh ngeliat nih anak nggak bisa akur

Nummy and Iin : SHUT UP

Byakuya : HOY ! ngapain loe ngebentak adek gw, mau gw jadiin bakwan loe semua ha ?

Nummy : ampun om

Byakuya : am, om emangnya gw keliatan kaya' om-om gitu, udah tau muka' gw kaya' model kelas dunia begini dibilang om-om.

Iin : mulai lagi deh OOC nya keluar

Ichi : HOY ! nape gw nggak keluar di chapter ini..

Nummy : suka-suka gw dong, ini kan fic gw

Ichi : tapi kan kalo' gw nggak keluar gw jadi kagak tenar

Iin : halaaaaaaaah, baiklah readers dari pada anda-anda di bikin setres sama adek saya beserta chara yang OOC, mending kita review cerita ancur ini rame-rame *disambit bakiak sama readers*

Iin : kalau mau nge flame juga nggak apa-apa kok, dengan ikhlas hati saya terima

Renji : tapi alangkah baiknya kita review cerita gaje ini rame-rame

Byakuya : tul tu **REVIEW PLEASE**

Ichi : ok **REVIEW PLEASE**

Rukia : **REVIEW PLEASE**

Nummy : **REVIEW PLEASE..**


End file.
